fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hooves Of Fury
'''Hooves of Fury '''is a two-part My Little Pony Fan-Fic starring Fluttershy. It was inspired by the FIM episode, "Putting Your Hoof Down". new band Harmony takes over bratz really does rock now called Harmony really does rock and seen in my little pony in Ponyville and Twilight as fashion designer Plot Part 1 Being invited by Fancypants, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy attend a mixed fighting tournament called "Canter-Clash" as spectators. RD complains that Fluttershy was the only one available to attend the festivities due to AJ spraining her hoof prior, then gives a reason for Rarity to regret inviting Fluttershy in the first place. While trying to find Fancy, the girls are seperated from Fluttershy who wound up on the other side of a crowd trying to get an autograph from one of the participants of the tournament. After dealing with a side-track from Rainbow, they encounter a Half-Griffon, Half-Manitcore creature named Grace who finds Fluttershy who had accidentally wound up trying to give her ticket to the guy running the Sign-Up desk for the tournament. Thinking she was there to sign up, Grace signed her in under the pseudonym "Hidden Dragon" and wished her luck. After the confusion, everypony tried to get Fluttershy's ticket which wound up going to Twilight Sparkle the next day. Rainbow tried to take Fluttershy's place but did not expect the staff to have a photo of her. After the preliminaries, it was revealed that Fluttershy's first opponent is Gilda who is revealed to be Grace's cousin. As the tournament began, Twilight left to "Powder her horn" only to become a victim of an elaborate calling card for Fluttershy from a mysterious pony known as T. Fluttershy finds Granny Smith who admitted that she used to be a frequent contender for Canter-Clash (Canterlot Tussle back then) and told her she was trying to come out of retirement before Gilda took her down. Just then, when she got to Twilight's room, the lights go out as T ponynaps Apple Bloom who came to visit Granny. Pinkie Pie was next to be attacked by T having a piano dropped on her head during Apple Bloom's ponynapping followed by Rainbow Dash who learns that Fluttershy trained under "THE original Wonderbolt" for combat skills. This makes her hyperventilate to the point of passing out. Pinkie returns after Fluttershy's match in a fit of dementia due to her Id controlling her and was revealed by a military pony named General Command to be a sleeper agent. Fluttershy manages to snap Pinkie out of it by breaking all four of her legs and knocking her out. Rarity experiances harm to ther ribs during the excitement. AJ shows up at the hospital with the others and reveals that she's the only one in her family who knows Granny Smith's secret. That night, Pinkie's Id takes physical form and tries to do away with Fluttershy again, but she manages to come out victorious. (More to Come) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Poundcake Category:Band tv series